A Hunter's Tale
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: A self insert story to have a little fun with the Winchesters Non-Slash
1. Chapter 1

A Hunter's Tale.

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: I Don't own Supernatural this a work of Fan Fiction Written for fun not Profit

It's amazing and as much as this sounds like the opening to a Penthouse Forum letter I would never have believed it could happen until it happened to me.

I was your average Supernatural Fan I had the DVDs, The Books, the T-Shirts and yes I will even admit a few of the Prop Replicas hanging on my wall. Then came the day that I was in a Car Accident and I woke up in a motel room and I am face to face with Chuck.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"Kind of but I had need of someone to try something new and I decided to bring in some outside help."

Chuck smiled.

"Can I ask what you are going to try or with this be you working in mysterious ways?"

Chuck just smiled and snapped his fingers and by mind was flooded with memories of a second life.

"Ok so not so mysterious then." I grunted as fought through the headache that came with the new memories.

"I need a ringer to prevent things from getting too bad and I know about those Fanfiction stories you wrote."

I winced yes I had been that big of a geek. "I loved some of your ideas so I made them part of your back story.

"You'll find your stuff in the duffels. There's also a map to the Roadhouse in your glovebox. Your van is out front I'm sure you'll be able to tell which one."

"Will I be seeing you again?"

Chuck smiled "Not til season 4."

And with that Chuck was gone.

I raced to the bathroom and looked at myself in the Mirror and Snorted. I still looked like me put was a few years Younger and little bit more muscular.

"Not bad." I walked back to the Duffel Bags Chuck had left and I decided to get acquainted with my new life. Since I am dead from a car crash or in a coma and I am imagining this. Either way I was going to enjoy the ride.

Opening the bag I found an Angel Sword with the name Daniel on the blade, my Hunter's Journal, a ledger and a box with a key inside.

It seemed Chuck had crafted my identity from fanfiction stories and idea notes. I was a History major with a minor in Criminal Justice and I had discovered something in the Course of a Research Paper I was writing about how Different events of the 60's and 70's affected the rest of history from a Criminal Justice Standpoint and I discover a Grigori that was causing mass casualty events to feed of the souls of the wounded to try and force his way back into heaven.

I was saved by another Grigori that had been trying to stop him from caring out his insane plan. The Grigori Daniel had saved my life and then did something I would not believe possible he passed his Grace and his Angel Sword to me. He told me he planned to live and die as a human and hope that he his life was over God would let him go home.

Don't think that having his grace made me and Angel or gave me his powers, not by a long shot. All it does it prevent me from be possessed by Demon or Angel alike. That and it let me hide the angel sword.

After that experience I finished School while I trained and set up my Hunter Covers.

First I got a federal gun dealer's license and a private investigator's license. So my Official Job and Cover is I buy and sell guns mostly antiques for money and I am a PI with a bunch of semi connected cases and files that would be enough to link them to whatever hunt I happen to be on.

And the best part they were all legal and above board a rare thing as Hunter covers go.

Gathering up my stuff I decided to head for the Roadhouse and see what I can find.

Stepping outside to load my van, I found God has a sense of Humor. It was the A-Team Van.

Stepping inside the Roadhouse all I had to set my jaw so I wasn't smirking as I walked into a place that had once only existed on TV for me.

"Welcome to Harvelle's what can I get you?" asked Ellen as I walked in.

"Burger and a Coke would be good." I smiled.

Looking around the Roadhouse I clocked Ash under the Pool Table and the multiple hidden weapons around the room. Thank you for that Chuck. It must have been like what Jason Borne felt like when he was operating on instinct.

"Just a coke?" Ellen asked with a smirk.

I pulled a book, note book and a pair of reading glasses out of my bag. "Got some research to do as I eat. Need to keep a clear head, subtext is important with this stuff." I told her as I took a seat the bar and put my glasses on.

Ellen looked at the book and snuck a peak at my notebook and her eyes widened as she read the words Yellow Eyed Demon= Azazel.

"You're a Hunter aren't you?" Ellen asked.

"That's right." I answered.

"You're hunting a Yellow Eyed Demon?" She asked her focus was leveled right on me.

"Not quite. I used to be a Criminal Justice Major in College before I found my way into Hunting I was doing a research paper on the phenomena of Mass Murder pre-1980's to show that it hasn't been a recent thing it's just more well-known now. One of the cases I used was a Massacre in a Church in 1972 a priest whacked a bunch of nuns and claimed a demon made him do it."

"Where was this?" Ellen asked having never heard of such a thing,

"IIchester Maryland. The Priest was doing life without parole. They thought he snapped or something and he's been in lockup since. But I found him and a Witness who claimed to have seen him. A young lady studying to be a Nun, She claimed she has witnessed the Priest with Yellow Eyes before he bellowed out a Black Smoke and dropped. She was the one who called the cops. I spoke to them both of them and got the story from them."

"So you just stumbled on to this information?" Ellen asked her interest clearly peeked.

"Yeah. I also had a case a few weeks ago where a man was killed trying to find a Yellow Eyed demon to save his Daughter Ava. Guy summoned a Cross Roads Demon to find out who was holding the Contract on his Daughter. He believed his wife sold their Unborn Daughter's Soul to a Demon with Yellow Eyes to save his life after he was shot in the Line of Duty while he was a Police Officer. The two pieces just clicked so it's a side project I started researching."

Ellen nodded and walked to the Kitchen.

"Hey man I heard you tell Mom you were a Hunter." Looking down the bar stood Jo Harvelle.

"Yes I am and not looking for any partners or hunts right now just looking for a meal and some time to finally do some research." I answered back trying not to geek out at having the real Joanna Beth Harvelle notice me.

Jo's eyes narrowed at me and I could feel the glare.

"You must think you are hot shit if you thought I was coming to you looking for a Partner Hunting or Otherwise?"

The urge to roll my eyes was extreme, the chip on her shoulder was ridiculous.

"No just experience. Anytime a woman has approached me in a Hunter Hangout they are looking to pawn off a hunt or looking for some schmuck to do the heavy lifting on a hunt and think that by batting their lashes at me I will cave. Just because I look like I was an AV Geek in High School."

Jo laughed.

"It's the glasses."

I huffed. "I spend many an evening over large old books. Eye Strain is an occupational hazard."

Jo just nodded.

"Actually I was looking for a second set of eyes for a hunt I was putting together and was wondering if you could take a look at it" She set a folder down on the table.

"Looking to make sure it's not out of your weight class?" I asked as I looked over what looked to be a simple case of a ghost turned vengeful spirit. Simple salt and burn.

Jo nodded no. "Mom won't let me hunt so I'm hoping that if I bring her cases to pass on to other hunters she will relax about me researching and learning stuff. Then down the road a bit get her to ease off the no hunting thing.

"Game of Inches got it." The Expression on her face told me she hadn't heard of that phrase.

"You have a goal insight but something is blocking you and watching making sure you done run past and get there. So instead you move an inch at a time so they don't notice until you are at your goal and they have noticed because you moved an inch at a time over a long period of time."

The Kitchen door swung open and Ellen appeared with my Burger and a serious look on her face.

"Hey kid I got a Hunter coming to meet you. He has been hunting a Yellow eyed demon over 20 years. He's never even got the Demon's name he wants to meet you."

"Winchester?" I asked.

Ellen nodded. "John Winchester that's right."

"Fuck."

"Problem there Glasses?" Jo asked.

"Family issues." I answered.

Ellen looked at me.

"You don't look like the pictures I've seen of John's boys so who is he to you?" 

"I'm his son Adam's Cousin. We've met a few times. Adam even helped patch me up after a hunt and he knows what I do. So I'm the guy that introduced the one son he has kept out of this life to the Supernatural. This will not end well trust me."

The Harvelle's looked shocked as I rattled off my history. In my stories I often felt Adam got shafted so my stories often brought him back from the cage or kept him from ending up Michael's meat suit.

"He said he was a few hours away asked I keep you here til he can get here." Ellen admitted.

I put on a face that said I'd rather have root canal without Novocain. "Can't dodge him forever I'll be here."

Ellen nodded. "Meals on the house, drinks too if you need a little Dutch courage."

"No thanks best be clear headed, but what's your policy on a Shotgun hidden under the table for personal protection." I asked with a straight face.

"If it was anybody but John I'd say no but I know how he can get. As long as it's just rock salt we're good kid."

I nodded. "Rock Salt is just fine I just don't want him killing my ass before I can explain myself."

"Such a nice ass too." Jo muttered not knowing she said it out loud."

Taking off my Glasses I looked around the Bar.

"You know Ms. Harvelle for a Hunter's bar I've noticed a lack of protective sigils and symbols on this place."

"Sigils?" Ellen asked.

I nodded and reached into my bag and pulled out a book and flipped a few chapters in looking for the right information.

"Protection Sigils." I told her as I showed her the book.

"These really work?" she asked as she looked them over.

"Never sleep any place without putting them up." I admitted.

"Smart." Jo commented.

"Better safe than sorry. You'll live longer that way."

Jo just laughed.

Ellen's eyes narrowed on me for a second. All I could think was shit I'm on her radar now.

I quietly went back to my research as Jo and Ellen began to put the Sigils around the bar taking advantage of the near empty roadhouse as I awaited the arrival of John Freaking Winchester.

Little more than two hours later I heard a rumble of muscle car engine and figured it was the Impala.

A few minutes later in walked Jeff Dean Morgan or as he was known in this world John Winchester, and following on his six was the one and only Dean Winchester.

"Fuck he brought Dean."

I kept my eyes down but I caught Ellen pointing me out.

"You the One with the Info on the Yellow Eyed Demon?" Came John Gruff voice.

"Why yes I am John and it's nice to see you again." I answered with a small safe smile and I got to enjoy the look of pure shock on John's face.

"Joseph?" John asked not believing what he was seeing.

"The One and Only."

"Dad you know this guy?" Dean asked

I cocked an eye at John like I didn't know. "Dad huh?" I asked.

John slummed into the chair across from me.

"Dean this is Joseph Klemm he is family Dean."

Dean walked up to the table and gave me the once over.

"Family huh?"

I looked at Dean then turned to John. "You want to explain or should I?"

John gave me a look that said if I opened my mouth he'd kill me.

"I'll explain later Dean. Now Joseph what do you have on the Demon."

I reached down to my bag and pulled out a file and slid it over to John.

John flipped it open with a look like he was going to be disappointed by what was in the file then he stopped dead.

"You have his name?" John asked as he looked up at me.

"That and a lot more." I nodded.

After a minute John looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Mary?"

"Yeah she did to save you. It's why she mostly stopped."

Dean looked at me like a wolf ready to attack.

"Your mother came from a long line of Hunters Dean. Her family was killing Monsters on the Mayflower. Your Grandfather Samuel has one of the biggest kill counts of any Hunter in History. He was killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon along with your Grandmother Deana and your Dad. But Yellow eyes made a deal with her. She'd bring you dad back to life if in ten years' time he could enter your house freely for one night. It's what this sick fuck does he takes people to their lowest and then offers them a deal to give them some hope. A deal with no apparent downside for them. No Selling your Soul no going to hell just something that wouldn't matter in that moment when you would agree to anything to get out of the Darkness he just dropped you in. That's why you've had zero contact with the Campbell side of your family, they disowned her when they found out she made a deal. She became a family cautionary tale. One of her cousin's told me about her when I met Gwen on hunt about a year ago."

John looked damn near broken.

"Why did the demon do it?" He asked.

"Sport."

"What do you mean sport?" Dean Snarled. His anger at his dad's state and the damage to his memories of his mother boiling over.

"He is creating Psychic Powered Kids. He is planning on a Death Match between all the kids he tainted and the Winner is going to be Strong Enough to literally open the Gates of Hell and loose all kinds of nasty shit on the world.

Dean's head snapped to his father "Sammy?" John just nodded.

"Ok Let's go we hit the road and we can be in Cali by tomorrow we explain everything to Sammy then we find this yellow eyed fuck and gank his ass."

"Not that simple Dean. Sam has been tainted by Demon's Blood. As of this moment we have no way to get it out of him." I explained.

Dean looked at me his eyes almost black.

"Then find a fucking way."

"That's part of what I am researching here Dean. It's not just Sam it's however many kids that this Demon dosed."

"Dean he's right it's not just about Sam." John told him.

Dean looked ready to kill.

"I'm not saying that saving your Brother isn't high up on the priority list Dean. I'm saying it's not something easy and it needs to be looked into because it's not just his ass that's one the line."

"And where exactly are you going to find out about getting demon's blood out of my brother?" Dean demanded.

Thankfully Chuck had prepared me for this one.

"Their used to a Secret Society known as the Men of Letters. They were the Researchers and Brains behind a lot of Hunters over the Years. They were all but wiped out in the 50's but most of their Research and Information was stored in Storehouses all over the County. I met one of the Surviving Members a few weeks ago he gave a key to one of their Storehouses. The Main Bunker is Holy Grail of Demon Hunting Research but it's locked up tighter then Millionaire's asshole on Tax Day. And no one knows what happened to the key. But the Key I have will get me into the Store House where they kept all copies on all records on Human Creature Interaction. Like what medically will happen after contact with different things. It's basically the medical wing of the Men of Letters. I'm hoping to find something there that can help the tainted kids."

John looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you think save Sam?"

"John I just don't know I can't rule it out. There are rituals I've seen to purge all kinds of shit from the human body. And that's just the religious shit I looked into, who knows what the Men of Letters found out."

John nodded.

"Dean go out to the car and get my Journal." John ordered his son.

Dean snapped to and headed for the door.

"Does Adam know about any of this?" He asked in a low voice.

I'd been wondering when he would get to this.

I gave a brief nod. "He saw me kill a Werewolf that was planning on making a meal of a Cheerleader at his School. And he followed me on a salt and burn in Windom. I've tried to keep him as far from this shit as possible while still having him learn to protect himself."

John smirked.

"You're the one got him started on the Karate classes."

"Seemed like a good start."

John nodded. "Thanks for that."

Dean came back and set John's Journal on the table.

"Dean have a seat I will explain how Joseph is Family and then we are going to plan out what we are going to do to save Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

A Hunter's Tale part 2

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: See Part 1

I Glanced over the bar and couldn't help but feel some sympathy for John as Dean ranted and raved about Adam.

Jo gave me a small smile as she saddled up next to me and passed me a coke.

"How long do you think he can last?" She motioned to Dean.

"I have no idea but I don't think John will be sitting comfortably for a few days with the number of new assholes he was just torn."

Jo ducked her head down onto my shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

And I winced as I spotted Ellen looking through the Kitchen Door glaring at me.

Jo caught the wince and looked at my face and then followed my eyes to her mother.

"Looks like you are on her Radar."

"Does this mean I'm going to be ducking a shotgun blast every time I come by here?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Buy me dinner and find out Glasses." She winked as she walked away.

"That girl will either be the best thing that ever happened to me or her mother will kill me with my luck." I muttered as Dean walked over to the bar and took the stool next to me.

He was staring dead ahead at the wall in front of him not trusting himself to look at me.

"So you know my little brother?" he asked the pain of his father's betrayal deep in his voice.

"Yes Adam's my cousin he is like a little brother, I've done my best to keep him out of this life. But he does know about it. He doesn't know John's a Hunter if that matters any."

Dean grunted and grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and poured himself I shot.

I quickly flashed as 50 to Jo and nodded to Dean. She took the cash and walked back to the kitchen to pay her mother.

"Look I know you don't know me but I can't deal with Dad right now any chance I can ride with you for a few days while we look for a way to help Sam so I don't kill the old man?"

This was not what I was expecting. I thought I was going to be a supporting character to the Winchesters but it seems God had other plans. "Sure just house rules Driver Picks the Music Shotgun shuts his cakehole." I told him in a firm voice.

Dean smiled and actually started laughing. "I'm going to have to remember that one.

"Have a drink I'll talk to your Old Man." I told Dean as I headed over to the table where John sat.

Looking down at the Ex-marine I couldn't help but feel for him.

"Dean asked to ride with me to check out this Bunker. I'm willing to take him might be better to give him some time to cool off."

John could just nod.

"John I know this might not be much comfort right now, but you did the right thing with Adam. Sam and Dean you didn't mean for them to get dragged into the life you just wanted Justice for Mary and it blinded you to everything else. And before you knew it 20 years had gone by and your little boys were grown. But when you found out about Adam you learned from the mistakes you made and made sure that he knew he was loved and that he was safe away from this world."

John looked at me his eyes heavy with unshed tears. "Thank you." Was all he could whisper.

I nodded and left the man to give him the privacy to deal with his past.

Jo walked up and passed me the change for the bottle I bought Dean and slipped me her number with. I swear I could feel her Mother's eyes burn a hole in the side of my head but she wasn't even in the room. As I pocketed the bills I noticed a slip of paper in with the bills.

I looked down and found Jo's Email address and the words you break her heart I will cut your balls off.

I looked back to the Kitchen and saw Ellen give me a smile that would've looked more at home on a shark coming to have me for lunch.

I nodded message received loud and clear. I looked at Dean.

"Your Dad knows your coming with me so I'm the Van out front. When you're ready let me know."

Dean nodded as he slugged another shot.

Looking over to the pool table I saw Ash was up so I decided to update my cover and asked him if he wanted to make a fast 50 bucks.

Ash agreed so I went to my Van and came back with a Video Camera and a file folder and I told Ash to look it over while I set up the camera.

"This isn't gonna be some freaky Porno thing it?" Dean asked as he and Jo wandered over wondering what the hell I was doing.

I turned back and looked at Dean. "Dude if Sex is the first thing that comes to mind my recommendation to you is to seek professional help."

Dean snorted. "Like a shrink is gonna be able to help me."

I chuckled. "A Shrink I meant a Hooker, it's clearly been too long since you got any so you mind is going to sex automatically so since you aren't scoring I recommend seeing a professional maybe help you get your mojo back there Dean." I told him with a straight face.

Dean looked insulted and Jo looked ready to bust a gut when a guff of hard laugh came from nearby. John had wandered over and overheard me zing Dean and it made him laugh

"No Comments from Peanut Gallery please." Dean spit out clenched teeth.

"It's not a Porn Dean. One of the Covers I use is my PI License. I am legal Private Investigator with a side business selling and buying guns and antiques. One of the cases I have is a girl who ran away with a Cult, that tries to convert people by faking supernatural events, using special effects and drugs to make people think they are seeing ghosts and monsters, then after the cult gets people good and wound up. The Leader comes into town and recruits kids and young adults into his Cult by claiming he will make the Evil Oooga Booga Crap go away if they listen to and follow him. And when he blows towns the kids think they are doing God's Work chasing away the Evil of the World. I make videos of people claiming to be either people fooled by the Cult or people victimized by the Cult. I come into towns hunting Monsters and I give the Local Law a valid explanation of what's going on and I that I am there to help them plus since I sell guns as well I make some contacts that are legit and willing to talk to me." I Explained

"And the Videos?" Jo asked.

"Evidence I give to the Cops showing different things like a Fake Werewolf and Shifter I had a guy help me with using real Special Effects. Let's me cover my ass and gives the cops something to hold on to so they don't think they are crazy."

The group looked thoughtful at that.

"It's a self-contained cover. No one has to back me up as I am carrying the Evidence with me and the PI License is real and active, so no fuss no muss any background check they run will tell them I am who I claim to be and the rumor mill does the rest plus with the side business angle people don't think twice about me checking out things. Like older stuff I make an offer on for a client. Plus the Website I set up helps people get it touch with me and I put out there I have a collector who is really into the Oooga Booga stuff, Ghost Hunting and the like and will pay hard cash for any haunted items."

"You made Hunting into a for profit business?" Jo asked.

"It beats scamming everything. My cover is ironclad I can carry weapons of all kinds and all kinds of weird crap and I can just blame it on weirdos who pay money for the spooky stuff."

"Dude I can't tell if you are a genius or just nuts." Ash commented.

"If you ever figure it out let me know I'm not sure myself." I smile at him as Dean, Jo and John just laughed.

As I Recorded Ash.

I noticed Ellen talking to Jo as Jo explained my Hunter Cover to her Mother. And by the time Ash and I had finished Ellen was on the phone to Bobby Singer to inform him of my cover.

As I packed up my gear Ellen walked over and handed me a slip of paper with a phone number and the name Bobby Singer.

"This is the guy who helps a lot of Hunters sell their covers as Feds and the like he is interested in your cover wants you to give him a call he wants to run some stuff by you to help out other Hunters."

I nodded. "I will give him a call once we are on the road. If it helps other Hunters, I'm all for it."

Dean helped me load the van with my gear as he checked out the Van and he gave it a nodded.

As he closed the door he smirked

"The A-Team Really?"

I nodded. "Helps sell the Hollywood and Special Effects part of it."

"You have put a lot of thought into this."

"Helps me keep the Bullshit straight. Don't have multiple covers to worry about just the Truth and it believable because people want to believe that there is no such thing as Monsters. I give them something they can use to explain away what they saw and it keeps me off the Law's Radar because everything I do is legal and above board as far as they know."

"As far as they know?" Dean asked his eyebrow cocked.

"Hey what the IRS Doesn't know won't hurt me."

Dean just looked shocked. "You pay Taxes?"

"Yep lets me write off my ammo and gas as business expenses and it gives me a paper trail to let people look into me to prove my story is true. It's like an onion my friend layers all of it engineered to keep my ass off cell block B, in the event the cops start looking into me."

Having spent more than a night or two in jail himself, Dean could see the benefit of what Joseph had done.

Flipping on the radio Dean couldn't help himself as the sounds of Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer started playing he started grooving to the music as Joseph pulled out of the Road House.

I looked back at the Road House and smiled as I saw Jo wave from the Window as we pulled away. I most definitely would be back.

…

Dean was in Hog Heaven. Literally as I had pulled into a place called Oscar's Smoke House in a town near the Bunker we were heading too and I introduced Dean to the most amazing Bacon Burgers and Mustard he had.

"Dude how did I never know about this place?"

"Hell if I know. But I do know that this is the place for anything you want to put on a grill."

Dean let out a small moan as he finished his burger and licked his fingers.

"We are stopping here again on the way back." He demanded.

"Sure."

A short while later we pulled up to an old logging road in what literally seemed like the middle of nowhere NY.

"So we are supposed to find a hidden Bunker of a Secret Society somewhere up there and it's going to help us find a way to cure Sam and those other people?"

"That's the hope Dean." I told him as I pulled the van up the road to a turnout part way up the road at the start of a hill.

"According to what I was told there are three old cabins at the top of this hill and just to the right of the cabins there is what looks like a stone building shaped like a chess rook in the woods. The Entrance to the bunker is there."

Dean just looked at me.

"What's a Rook?"

I had to roll my eyes. "The Castle Piece."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Let's gear up. Don't know what's down there so we should going in heavy just in case."

Dean nodded.

I got out opened the side door and pulled out a trunk and started suiting up.

Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dude what the hell is all that?"

"War suit for serious hunts."

"War suit?" Dean asked not quite believing his eyes.

"The Jump suit has be reinforced with Chainmail from a Shark bite diving suit. Light weight but strong in case of werewolves or anything that bites. Standard SWAT Vest for Ammo and Gear plus bulletproof vest inserts for protection. The Gloves have cold iron across the knuckles so they double as brass knuckles, and they will hurt a ghost as well and the screws in the iron are silver so it's good for shifters too. The Smoke Grenades I replaces the smoke with Holy Water so when they go off they create a holy water mist in a small area. The Shoulder Camera is my little Record Keeper so if I go down the images are transmitted to my laptop in the van if I don't enter the deactivation code the Laptop transmits the Video Files to a Hunter I know and trust so they know what they are dealing with and maybe it keeps them or whoever they send after it alive" As I explained Dean's eyes just kept getting wider and wider.

"What are you the hunting James Bond where did you get this shit?"

"Didn't get it I made it. I was studying to be a cop when I decided to hunt I took the tools the Police use for high risk operations and re-engineered it to work for Hunters so I would be as safe as possible do this job. Money well spent in my opinion."

"Do you have a spare?" Dean asked.

I just smiled and tossed Dean the Spare suit I had in the trunk.

Dean's eyes bulged out when I opened a hidden panel in the floor and removed a pair of Assault Shotguns.

"These are Dutch loaded with Solid Iron Slug Shells and Rock Salt Shells, so check your field of fire before you shoot."

"You must've been a Boy Scout when you were a kid." Dean commented.

"Well you're not really a Boy Scout until you eat your first Brownie." I replied.

Dean just snickered.

We started up the hill towards the cabins and to the Entrance of the Bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hunter's Tale Part 3

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: See Part 1

As we walked up to the door to the Bunker I couldn't help but admire the Entrance the Rook shaped tower making it look like a Castle Ruin in Europe but most definitely out of place in the NY Woods.

Checking the door I found what looked to be the key hole. Slipping the key from my pocket I put the key in the hole and turned it.

The door opened with a loud groan and I had to grab Dean to keep him from charging in there.

"How have you lived this long?" I asked him shaking my head.

"WHAT?" he snarled.

"As far as we know no human has been inside this place since the 50's they were wiped out by a demon, if a demon wanted a base these bunkers would seem to be the ideal place, so we do this right. No John Wayne Shit. We move slowly and clear every room make sure it's safe, then we check everything to find a way to help Sam and the others." I explained as I pulled a Holy Water Grenade from my vest and tossed into the bunker entrance.

"Sorry Joe. I'm just…."

"Want to help Sam." I finished the thought. "I get that Dean but going off halfcocked and possibly getting yourself dead before we can find anything won't help him."

Dean just nodded.

Moving down into the Bunker we could see that as the Holy Water mist settled that there were many sigils and protections etched into the walls of the Bunker.

"Lot of protection on this place. That works in our favor." I told Dean as we moved down the stairs to the main part of the Bunker.

"Hopefully it means nothing got in here and we can do this quick."

We moved through the Bunker slowly each of us checking rooms to make sure there was nothing lurking waiting to kill us.

We broke off and checked the whole bunker before returning to the main area.

"Find anything?" Dean asked as he removed the protective hood from the suit.

"Just a Cherry 56 Corvette that's sitting in the Garage that I plan to take when we are done here."

Dean snorted.

"Dude."

"Hey it's a classic and not mention do you have any idea what some collector may pay for something like that." I smiled.

"Ok this place is clean now what?" Dean asked.

"We pull the Van into the Garage and start looking through the books the files everything. Anything looks interesting we take it. We also check for any maps of any locations the Men of Letters used."

Dean gave me a look.

"Dude think about it these Bunkers are all over the Country if we get access to them how many Hunters do you think could use a safe place to lay low when the Heat is on because of something they had to do on a hunt, or then need a safe place to decompress or relax after a bad one. Or even just want to get off the road for a while."

"You think?"

"Dude you grew up on the road. How would you've liked it if your dad was able to take you to a place you knew was protected a place where you didn't have to hide anything you could just relax unwind have some good food and some peace without anyone to bother you."

Dean looked pensive for a moment then smiled.

"You're right."

"So let's get the van in here and see what we can find."

…

Ellen Harvelle returned to the Roadhouse and heard a strange sound. Humming.

Looking over the place she almost laughed as she saw her daughter sweeping the floor and on the bar was a vase of red roses and a vase of blue hydrangeas.

"Hey Jo what's with the flowers?" she asked startling her daughter.

Jo looked over at her and nodded to the vases. "They were just delivered there is a card on the blue ones for you."

Ellen walked over to the bar and pulled the envelope with Mrs. Harvelle from the flowers. She noticed a second card on it and looked at that one first. It say language of flowers Hydrangea Gratitude.

She smiled.

Opening the envelope she read the card.

Mrs. H.

Thanks for lets us deal with our family issues. And thanks for letting me get away with the shotgun under the table,

Joseph Klemm.

PS. I will do everything in my power to treat her the way she deserves.

Ellen let out a soft laugh. Looking at the roses she saw the small note.

Picking up her Hydrangea she read it read quick before Jo noticed.

Jo

I enjoyed meeting hopefully you will allow me to take you to dinner when I come back to the Area.

Glasses.

That boy was beginning to impress her.

…

Dean was smiling as he helped load the van. He had found a map of all the Bunkers and even a Master Key that would let them into all the Bunker Nationwide.

"Once we hit the road we fuel up stop off at Oscars grab some food and stuff then we drive for the Main Bunker call your dad and your friend Bobby and have them meet us there."

"Ok but what about Sam?"

I looked at Dean. "We get everything set up then we go get Sam so we can explain everything to him and help him."

"But why don't we get him right away?" Dean asked.

"Dean you said he has been out of the game a few years. How is he going to take to it when we come busting into his life and say hey Sam sorry to Bother you but we now know who killed your Mom and he plans to come after you in the near future. We need you to come with us because that Asshole also poisoned you with Demon's Blood and plans on using you for a ritual to open the Gates of Hell. Oh and by the Way you have a Younger Brother you never met."

"Ok that is a lot to drop on the kid." Dean conceded.

"I'd rather go to him when we have something set up that can protect him and help him so when we drop this on him we have something hopeful to go with it."

"Fair enough let's get this show on the road.

….

"Yeah." Came the gruff Voice of Bobby Singer as he answered the phone.

"Bobby its Dean."

"Hey Dean what's up Boy?"

"Listen I'm working this thing with a new Friend we have a lead on the Motherlode of Supernatural Information. We found a way to access the Bunkers of the Men of Letters, it was a Secret Society that supplied information to Hunters, they were wiped out in the 50's, but all their Bunkers are still around. I was hoping you could meet us at the Bunker you're the best researcher I know and there is going to be tons of information to go through. I'm hoping you might be willing to lean a hand."

"Don't be an Idjit Dean of course I'll help your Daddy already showed up to tell me about Sam and you're new friend. Slapped him upside his head for not tell me this the minute he found out, I helped raise you Boys and I will be damned if I let anything Happen to you if we can prevent it."

"Thanks Bobby….Can't tell you what that mean to me." Dean told him.

"Don't go getting all sappy on me now boy where do you want us to meet you?"

….

By the time Bobby and John got to the location of the Bunker they got there just in time to see Joseph and Dean Come out of the Bunker in the War suits.

"Dean what the hell are you wearing?" John asked.

"Joe's spare War suit. Gotta tell you I feel safer than ever wearing this bad boy when I hunt."

"What the Hell's a War suit?" Bobby asked.

"Bulletproof vest over a Jumpsuit. The Jumpsuit has chainmail from anti-shark bite suits in it to prevent bites from Werewolves and other things that bite. The Gloves have Cold Iron dusters across the knuckles and it's held in place with Silver coated screws. So it covers Ghosts and Shifters too. "Dean explained as he stripped his suit off.

John and Bobby looked Impressed.

"How did you come up with that?" John asked.

I chuckled. "Was studying to be a Cop originally before I fell ass backwards into the life. I figured if I'm gonna Hunt I damn well better be safe about it. So do you remember that Shootout in L.A. about 7 Years ago those two assholes robbed a bank then spent nearly an hour shooting it out with the cops?"

"Yeah I remember seeing the news about that." Bobby answered.

"I looked at them and decided to adapt the idea of what they were wearing to Hunting. Since this is mostly a solo gig I wanted to cover myself as much as possible."

"Boy I think you maybe the smartest Hunter I've met in a long time." Bobby smiled.

"Did you find anything in the Bunker?" John asked.

"Haven't looked yet Dad. We just swept the place to make sure there were no surprises waiting for us inside. We found a garage around back we were going to pull the van in there when you pulled up."

"No sense letting anyone know we are here." I told them as I climbed in and started up the van.

…

Dean and I brought the files from the NY Bunker into the main room and started reading as Bobby was pulling book off the shelves as going over them.

John had volunteered to do a food run into town for us.

"Hey kid."

I looked over at Bobby.

"You are a god damned Atomic Bomb of Change dropped on John and I just wanted to say thanks." Bobby told me.

"Never been called that before." I chuckled.

"John's been trying to get Justice for Mary for over 20 Years. Thanks to you this is closest he has ever been. Not to mention you are giving us a better then square chance of helping Sam. He may not say it but John is damn thankful for you right now we all are. And I didn't want it to go unsaid with everything happening."

"Thank you Mr. Singer."

"It's Bobby kid."

"Bobby."

The library door opened and John walked in with a box of Chinese food and a Supermarket Pie.

Dean perked up as soon as he smelled the Pie.

"Food first then Pie Dean." John said with an exasperated tone. Obviously an old argument.

I chuckled as a switched to a new folder.

As we ate and read I was wondering who would find the Profile of Henry Winchester. I had left the Personal files of the Men of Letters Recruits in the Mix with the other stuff we were reading so either Bobby or one of the Winchesters would find it.

"Holy Shit." Dean muttered.

"What's up Dean?" John asked.

Dean looked a little pale as he slid the folder over to John.

"Dad." John whispered.

"You alright?" I asked.

Dean looked at John. John looked at Dean then back to me.

"Seems my Father was a one of the Men of Letters. I need a minute." John got up and made for the door.

I looked to Dean.

"You want to go after him?" I asked.

"No Dad's never really spoken about his Father just that he left when he was young."

I nodded. "And now he may not have run out but been killed when the Demon wiped out the Men of Letters."

Dean nodded.

"I'm going to see if there is anything strong to drink in this joint I think your Father is going to need it."

"Hold off on that kid I've found something." Bobby told me.

Setting the book on the table Dean and I rushed over to Bobby and looked at the Book he was reading. In it was a ritual to purge the Demonic from a person it was created as a way to save people who the Demons branded with a glif that prevents them from being exorcised.

"Dean go get your Father now." I told him as Dean took off running.

"Way to go Bobby." I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks kid. Dean mentioned you're planning on moving in here."

I nodded. "Yeah be a shame to let all this go to waste there is so much information here we don't know what we will find. Who knows how many lives we can save with what is in here."

"Plan on me visiting a lot." He smirked.

I could only laugh.

"You gotta see this dad." Dean yelled as he was practically dragging John back to the table.

John came over and looked at the Book.

Tears seemed to form in his eyes.

"This can save Sammy?" he asked looking at me and Bobby.

"It says it can John." Bobby answered.

"So what the fuck are we waiting for let's get Sam and get that shit out of him." Dean demanded.

Looking over the group I nodded.

"John why don't you and Bobby get everything set up for the Ritual and Dean and I will go get Sam."

"Great let's roll."

John paused for a minute.

"Dean wait."

Dean turned back to face his father.

"Take her. She's yours." John said in a low voice as he tossed Dean the keys to the Impala."

Dean looked at the Keys with Awe.

"Fawn over the Car later Dean. We need to get your Brother."

Dean nodded and with that gave his father a quick salute and we headed for the Garage.

Bobby chuckled. "That boy has been waiting to own that Car for Years."

"He has more than earned it Bobby." John told him with a smile.

"Yep come on then let's go get everything we need to help Sam." Bobby smiled at John.

"Alright Bobby."

"Just so you know John that Kid is the best damn thing to happen to your family in a long time. If you screw things up with him, this time I will fill you with buckshot."

John only chuckled.

"Bobby if I do that after what he has done for my family I will have more than earned it."

…

A Day and a half later found me knocking at Sam's Door while Dean waited outside hoping to avoid a fight, long enough for me to explain.

The Door opened and standing there was Sam's Girlfriend Jessica.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I gave her a small smile.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Joseph Klemm I'm a Private Investigator." I showed her my badge.

"I'm here to speak to Sam Winchester. I'm working for his family. I have some new information on his Mother's death and they have asked me to inform him of what we found since they are not currently on good terms."

Her eyes went wide as told her why I was there.

"Please come in." She stepped aside to let me in.

"Jess who's at the door?" came Sam's voice from the Kitchen.

"It's a Private Investigator Sam, he says your family hired him, he is here with new Information about your mother."

In the kitchen a glass shattered.

Sam seemed to teleport into the room.

He looked at me looking me over as if he wasn't sure if he was going to yell at me or take a swing at me.

"Mr. Winchester. I'm Joseph Klemm." I showed him my badge.

"My family sent you?"

I nodded. "Dean's outside in his car. He wanted me to speak to you first explain what we found so you knew what was going on. He knows you haven't been close since that fight before you left for school but he and your father felt this was something you needed to know about."

"And where is my Father?" He asked his voice hardening as he spoke.

"He is with your friend Bobby Singer. John also learned some new information about his own father Henry over this investigation and he is adjusting to having his world up ended."

"Bobby the last time we saw Bobby he threated to shoot dad racked the Shotgun and everything." Sam muttered much to Jessica's surprise.

"John does have effect on people, but never the less this is something they all felt you needed to know."

Sam walked over to his couch and took a seat and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths.

"Can you ask Dean to come up and then tell me what you know?" I nodded and shot Dean a text telling him to come up.

Sam almost laughed as he hear someone barrel up the stairs like their ass was on fire.

The door flung open and there was Dean.

Closing the door he walked over to us.

"Hey Sammy." He said in an almost Whisper

Sam stood up.

"Hey Dean."

You couldn't tell who took the first step but in half a heart beat the brothers were hugging.

Author's Note- thanks for sticking with me through this set up. After things get Settled with the Winchesters getting back in touch things will be moving in a direction away from the Winchesters directly and you will be seeing more of Joseph on his own with other characters and hunting and fighting away from the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of a Hunter Part 4

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: See part 1

"I'm so sorry Sammy I should've backed you up with Dad." Dean told Sam.

Sam could only hug Dean tighter as the words left Dean's lips.

"Are you Boys ok or would you like Jess and I to give you a few minutes?" I asked before they broke apart like they were on fire.

"We're good." Dean answered as he moved over to Sam's couch and dropped down.

Sam could only let out a small laugh as moved over to Jess who said she was going to give us some space and went back into the bedroom. Leaving Sam with a hug and kiss she headed back into their bedroom.

"So what's all this about Dean?" Sam asked as he glanced over to me.

"Sammy there is no easy way to say this but we know who the Demon that killed Mom is and we know why she was killed."

The leather of the couch creaked as Sam white knuckled the arm of the couch.

"She died because her family were Hunters and she made a deal with a Demon after he killed her parents and Dad. She made a deal to bring Dad back to life." Dean explained.

"What?"

"Her family are big league Hunters Sam. Going back generations. The Night your parents got engaged. Azaeal the Yellow Eyed Demon killed your Grand Parents and your Father. And while she was wallowing in her grief she agreed to a deal where the Demon could her house without Challenge on one night Ten Years in the future. When she agreed to that she got your dad back." I explained.

"Why did the demon want into our house?" Sam asked as he tried to process what he was hearing.

"It was there for you Sam." I answered.

"Me?" He whispered.

"You have a lot of psychic potential Sam. The Demon is trying to force open a gateway between Earth and Hell, He has done this to a lot of kids that he plans on slamming them into a Psychic Death Match the Winner will be strong enough to force open the gates of Hell and keep them open all the time."

Sam's face turned as white as his knuckles.

"Sammy we are here because we found a way to take what the demon put in you and take it out of you." Dean told him firmly.

"Dean's telling you the truth Sam Bobby and your Dad are working on getting it ready and we came to get you so we can help be free of this." I told him calmly.

"We wouldn't come here and drop this nuke into your lap without a way to disarm the son of a bitch first." Dean told him trying to soften the blow.

Sam looked at us with hope in his eyes.

"Dad and Bobby are really working on getting things ready?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"Damn straight your old man had been pushing things hard to help you since he found out what was going on." I told him with a smile.

Sam chuckled.

"Thought he wouldn't give a damn about me after I left." Sam muttered.

"You should know better Sam. Family is everything." Dean chided him a bit.

At that Moment Jess walked back into to check on us.

"Everything ok Sam?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah Jess I'm just going to have to go away for a few days. I need to see my Dad about all this."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry we will bring your boy back safe and sound."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "As much as I would love to have you come with me for this. I'm afraid this is going to be me and my Dad butting heads screaming and yelling at each other and airing out all our family dirty laundry to finally move pasted it. I'd rather not subject you to the Winchester Family Bullshit your first time meeting him."

Jess nodded in understanding.

"Dean and I are at the Motel 6 down the street. Why don't you and your girl have some dinner talk things out a bit and we will meet you here about 7am tomorrow this way we can have you back by Monday Morning." I suggested.

"Good Idea." Dean said as he stood up.

"Sammy I know that a lot of BS went on between you and Dad but he really is trying to make things right between you two and I hope that this little reunion will help both of you move passed what happened."

"Move passed?" Sam asked giving Dean a look.

"He was watching Doctor Phil at Motel last night when we got in." I told Sam with a smirk.

"Dude." Dean snapped.

…

Sam dozed lightly as Dean and I gassed up.

"Tell me the truth no Bullshit with this cure Sam?" Dean asked me.

"Everything says so Dean."

Dean nodded.

"Hey man I get it you are worried but we are ready for this and once Sam is safely out of his clutches we will work on Killing the Yellow eyed freak. But first things first we get Sam Hale and Hearty again then we move on to Hunting."

"Thanks for doing this man."

"You're family Dean."

Dean smiled.

A small snort let us know Sam had woken up.

"The Sleeping Giant stirs." I nod to Sam.

Dean just laughed and went to get a coffee.

…..

As we pulled into the Bunker Garage you could see the tension in Sam build as his back went ram rod straight and the way his eyes were darting around you could tell he was debating fight or flight.

As John and Bobby walked in Dean held his breath as he waited to see what would happen.

John walked right up to Sam and looked him in the eye.

"Sir." Sam said in a low voice.

John just took a breath and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Sammy I am so so sorry." You could tell from his voice John was near tears.

"It's alright Dad." Sam told John as he patted his back.

John pulled back and looked his son in the eyes.

"No Sam it isn't but I want to make it right between us. My Boys are all I have in this world and I can't lose you because I'm too big of a Horse's Ass to see what I did to you."

"Well you got the Horse's ass part right Idjit." Bobby told him.

We all had a laugh and went into the Main Library to show Sam the information on the Ritual.

….

As Sam read what the Ritual was going to do I was moving through the Bunker note book in hand making notes on everything in each room.

John walked up as I found a functional forge in the Bunker.

"Hey Joe."

"Hey John how is Sam taking it?"

John looked pensive for a second.

"Not well at first but he is strong like his mother so he is looking things over before he will let us do the ritual."

"Glad to hear it."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

I looked at John.

"Like I told Dean you're family so I'm glad to help anyway I can."

John gave a little smile at that.

"I'd like to introduce Adam to the Boys and since you're going to be staying here I'd like to bring Adam Here so we can explain everything to him. I want him to know that I wasn't keeping them apart for no reason. I just didn't want him to have to suffer the way Sam and Dean did because of my crusade to get Justice for Mary."

"You set time and I will be here." I told him as I stuck my hand out to him.

John nodded and shook my hand.

…

Sam looked a little embarrassed as he stepped into the Ritual Circle with his shirt off.

Dean tried not to laugh as John and Bobby painted symbols on him.

"Ok Sam just to you know what's going on the Symbols on you are going to block any connection to Yellow Eyes so he can't do jack shit to hurt you while we do this. The Circle you are in will prevent anything else from hitching a lift while your body is weakened by the demonic taint being forced out." I Explained.

"Is there anything about this ritual I should know about?" Sam asked.

"Three things 1. Your natural Psychic Gifts will awaken with a vengeance. 2. The Demon Blood will exit your body out of any orifice. Which is why Dean is on Standby with the Buckets. And lastly when it's done you are going to have one hell of a hunger so expect to eat hardy when it's done."

"Ok got it."

"And lastly all your hair will fall out and you will be bald from head to toe until it all grows back in a week." I tell him with a straight face.

"WHAT?" he yells.

Dean and Bobby couldn't help themselves and started laughing as John tried to hide his smile.

"Learn to take joke Gigantor you'll live longer." I smile at him.

"That was not funny." Sam whined his voice going a little higher.

"I beg to differ." As I point to John who had finally lost it and started to laugh.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Not scared anymore are you." I smirked.

Sam just chuckled.

"I'm ready let's do this." He told us.

Bobby and John started to Chant.

….

High above in Heaven Michael look down on the earth and he was shocked he sensed his father had changed something but he could not see what his father had done til he looked at his chosen vessel and found he could not see him anywhere.

As he attempted to find him he felt a blast of energy knock him off Heaven's Throne.

The Message was Loud and Clear.

Father had told him. Don't Fuck With My Designs.

….

Sam dropped as the Demon Blood bled out of him.

I had to hold Dean from running to his brother until Bobby and John finished the ritual.

As they finished I let Dean go and he was at Sam's side in an instant.

I walked over and put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Your Boy is Free John."

John smiled.

He went over to his boys and helped Dean get Sam to his feet.

"Is it over?" Sam asked weakly.

"Yeah Sammy it's over." John told him he hugged his sone tight.

"What happens now?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled.

"We clean you up and get you back to your girl Sammy. Then once everything is settled we find that Yellow Eyed Son of Bitch and kill him."

"Sounds about right." John answered with a smile.

"Then I suggest you boys all rest up. We have work to do." I told them.


End file.
